


The Past isn't in the Past

by afamouscannoli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Junior year...OF COLLEGE, M/M, Thanksgiving, The boyfs aren't really friends anymore, drunk confession somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: After not talking for almost two years Jeremy and Michael reconnect  when visiting their families for Thanksgiving.





	The Past isn't in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's 5 am idk why I'm doing this.

Things fall apart, they just do. For Jeremy and Michael it happened when they started college. There wasn't a big fight or anything like that, just the fact Michael ended up going to a college in the West coast while Jeremy stayed in state. At first the two tried to make it work by texting and calling whenever they could but with the time difference and all the work they had their calls had already stopped being a frequent by the end of December. They were still friends on social media and of course still had a snap chat streak but they didn't talk like they use to. It was hard to get personal with someone when you couldn't see them. 

Michael had been home before this Thanksgiving visit. He came home during his Freshman year for Thanksgiving and then at Christmas he made a stop home before him and his family left for a trip to  London, that was the last time he saw Jeremy. They didn't even really get to talk then because it was an hour before his family was going to head to the airport. It was mostly an exchange of hellos, quick fill in on their lives, and how much they missed each other.

Sophomore year of college Michael's family came out to visit him because his little brother had never been to the west coast and was dying to see it plus Michael was a college student who couldn't really be waisting money on flying around. Christmas came around but Michael stayed at school during the holiday. Jeremy was visiting his dad over the break but didn't have to worry about Christmas because he's Jewish and Hanukkah had already passed. 

Now it was the boys Junior year of College and they were both going to be back in their hometown. Michael knew that Jeremy would be there only because he saw on Facebook that Jeremy and Christine were spending Thanksgiving together at Mr. Heeres. 

When the boys first left for college Michael still had feelings for Jeremy but after not seeing or talking to him his feelings eventually died down. Jeremy on the other hand started dating Christine, whom he had dated for a bit during Junior year, during his Sophomore year after a visit home during the winter when Christine was visiting from New York. Of course Michael had dated people too. In fact he was in a relationship with a guy name Theo until two months ago. Theo wasn't perfect obviously, he had soft curly hair and was adorable but was an asshole to everyone except Michael. So while Jeremy was about to celebrate his one year anniversary, Michaelwas single yet again. 

**Michael:** Hi Jeremy. I saw that you were in town, well so am I! Maybe we can meet up? My basement? Like we use to in high school.

**Michael:** fyi this is Michael, you went to high school with me..and middle school... and elementary school... and pre k... and preschool

**Jeremy:**  Hi Michael! I know who  you are don't worry. Hanging out in your basement sounds great!! Does tonight work? Christine will be visiting her parents then so it'll be just us guys. 

**Michael:**  sounds great! Be here at like 5.

* * *

 

At first when Jeremy was there it was awkward. Mostly small talk. They were both of legal drinking age so they each had a few beers which loosened them up a bit. 

"So I'm dating Christine now." Jenny said

"Yea I saw. Glad hopelessly pining worked for one of us." Michael said without really thinking. 

"Oooohhhh does Mikey have a crush on some hot guy at college?" Jeremy said poking at Michael. 

"What? No. The only guys I pay attention to there are my teachers, who are ancient, and my friends, who I would never date."

"Then when were you hopelessly pining."

Michael couldn't believe they were having this conversation and he couldn't believe how oblivious Jeremy was. He realized there was no harm in telling Jeremy now, the past is in the past. 

"Dude I was like in love with you from eighth grade until senior year." Michael confessed starring blankly at the wall. 

"Wait what!" Jeremy yelled almost causing the windows to break. 

"Did you really not know? Damn I thought everyone did."

"Well fuck..."

"What?"

"Don't freak but I liked you too back then... Like I liked Christine and other girls sure but you I could never really get out of my head. It's like I had two crushes at once." Jeremy confessed. 

Both boys sat there shell shock at the thought of what could've been. They were surprised. 

"I honestly had no clue." Michael said

"I mean imagine if we did get together, it could've ruined everything." Jeremy slipping off the couch onto the floor. 

"Yea...or." Michael said falling down too

"Or we would've still been together. I mean fuck I definitely dreamed about marrying you many times. And doing other couple stuff." Jeremy confessed blushing his face off

"Dude me too." Michael agreed. 

They both sat there in silence. Then as of on que they both turned to look at each other. Then both boys leaned in initiating a kiss. It wasn't hard or intense making out. It was a soft gentle kiss that felt like it could last forever. They sat there just kissing each other until...

**RING RING**

They both pulled away as if they were caught with a dead body and blood all over themselves. 

"Hi babe! No yea I can come get you? Michael she says hi. He says hi back." It was Christine who called Jeremy  ironically enough. 

Both boys were amazed and shocked by the kiss. It even caused Jeremy to forget about his girlfriend of eleven months until she called him. 

"Well I have to go get-" Jeremy started to say

"No yea I understand. See ya around Jer?" Michael said. 

"Definitely. I promise I'll try harder to contact you. Bye!" Jeremy said as he exited the basement. 

Michael sat there thinking about what could've been. If he was braver and confessed in high school then he wouldn't have lost his best friend like he did in reality. He had a feeling in his chest that was all too familiar, little did he know Jeremy was sitting in tht drive way with that exact same feeling. 


End file.
